letters to her professor
by Raven Agbisit
Summary: Warning: AU  Hermione writes a letter to Professor Snape on her first day home from school every year.  I have already finished this story I am just taking my time to post it, so no worries of having it abandoned.
1. Year One

Note: I own nothing... i just like to play with them.

I got this idea from reading Slytherinloverbookworm's letters.

* * *

Year One

She was staring at the blank piece of parchment, trying to find the words to write so she wouldn't sound like a silly little girl with a crush on her professor. It was the first day home from Hogwarts, her new school.

The past year was full of excitement, danger and new friends. She couldn't believe that this time, a year ago she hadn't even known that magic was even real, let alone that she was a witch herself. She had always been somewhat of a teacher's pet and because of this other kids teased her or just left her alone. This year was different. She had friends, friends that risked their life for her.

Hermione sighed, this was harder then she thought. Setting down the quill, she pushed away from the desk in her room and went down stairs to where her parents were watching tv, enjoying their day off.

"Mommy, can you help me please? I'm writing a letter and need some help figuring out what to write." She asked, Her parents looked up, forgetting for a second that Hermione was home.

"Yes of course dear, who are you writing to?" Hermione had been dreading this question, she started fidgeting with her shirt and bit her lip a little. "Um, its sort of privet" she said, looking at her dad nervously,

Recognition flashed across her mothers face. "Oh well we can talk about this over a spot of tea, how does that sound?" Jane asked her daughter

Relief flooded Hermione as she nodded and headed into the kitchen, sitting down at the table. Jane put a kettle on the stove and then sat across the table from Hermione.

"So your writing to a boy." Jane stated more then asked. Hermione blushed and stammered her reply, "Y..yes" still blushing.

"Don't worry dear, now what did you need help with" Jane asked putting her hand on top of Hermione's.

"Well, last year I thought he was doing something terrible almost the entire year, I feel bad because he was trying to stop it from happening the whole time. I want to say I'm sorry without sounding stupid." Hermione explained, bitting her lip nervously, her blush fading as her voice grew stronger.

"Why would you worry about sounding stupid?" Her mother asked, intrigued. At this question the blush stated creeping up and the stammering started again.

"Well, I . . . He . . . um . . . " Hermione started shifting her eyes trying to figure out what to tell her mother, "He is a few years older . . . um then me." The tea kettle chose this time to start whistling, Jane got up and made the tea.

"You like this boy as more then a friend? Her mother asked, as she was putting sugar and milk into each cup.

"Yes mum but he doesn't seem me as even a friend." Hermione confessed

"Well maybe you should work on fixing that." Jane said as she set the tea in front of Hermione who took a deep drink savoring the flavor.

"I was thinking an apology would help that actually." Hermione said.

"Then all there is to do is to tell it like it is." Jane told her daughter "and hope for the best."

After this statement Hermione drank the rest of her. "Thank you mum. It's been a real help." She said getting up, clearing her cup and kissing her mother on th cheek. She ran back up to her room and sat at her desk, once again picking up her quill.

_Dear Professor Snape,_

_I just wanted to tell you I am sorry for thinking you were trying to steal the sorcerers stone last year. I realize that you were just trying to make sure that Professor Quirrell didn't get it. I hope you accept this apology. On another note I just wanted to let you know that I plan on marrying you one day._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Jane Granger_

Satisfied she wrote a good letter fallowing her mothers "tell it like it is" advice she sealed it up and sent it off.


	2. Year Two

Disclaimer: Don't own, please don't sue

* * *

Hermione was once again home for the summer holidays. She was laying on her bed thinking about what to do. Hermione was quite annoyed. Professor Snape didn't once write her back the previous summer and had made no show during school that he had even gotten it. Unfortunately she didn't get to spend much time with him this year because she was petrified but that may have been for the better. He was more horrible to her then he was last year, if that was possible. Still he did brew the mandrake drought for her, well not her personally but she did benefit from it. She felt she owed him thanks.

So here she was debating on whether or not to send him another letter. On one hand if she was persistent enough, he might write back. On the other hand he could become even more unbearable during the year. In the end she decided to ask her mother, like she had last year. So she got up and went to find her mom.

Hermione found her mother once again in front of the television, this time alone. Hermione sat on the couch next to her mother and waited for the next commercial, playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Mum, I need your advice again." She said when the next commercial aired

"Oh? Is this about the same boy as last year? I noticed you didn't get a letter back. Did he talk to you at school?" Jane asked her daughter.

"Um . . . no . . . That's the thing. He didn't say anything to me about it. In fact he was quite mean to me all year, although he's kind of mean to everybody." Hermione said.

"Hmm . . . Why does he act so mean? Also, if he is so mean, what do you like about him?"

This question made Hermione stop and think for a moment. So far the only person that she could remember being nice to Professor Snape was Professor Dumbledore. Other then him even the Slytherin's were only respectfully polite at best.

The second question was easier to answer, especially after this year with her crush on Professor Lockheart. When she thought about how she had felt about him vs how she feels about Professor Snape, she could see the difference. With Lockheart, he was so handsome, and supposedly did a lot of great things. With Professor Snape though, he was amazing in potions but didn't boast. He also obviously knew a thing or two about dueling if the headmaster allowed him into the dueling club.

"Well, I believe that he may be mean because he has no friends. I don't know if he even knows how to be nice. As for why I like him, well more then one reason really. He is absolutely brilliant when it comes to potions but he doesn't show off. He is also very brave, and he knows how to duel. He even saved Harry last year even if they don't like each other." Hermione explained.

This gave Hermione an idea.

"Maybe he is just not used to people being nice and doesn't realize I really do want to be at least his friend. I should write him another letter telling him I want to be his friend. Thanks mum, your always a big help!" Hermione said, getting up and kissing her mom on the cheek before dashing to her room. As she got there she heard her mother saying,

"Your welcome dear, just don't be a bother, if he asks you to stop, you need to respect his wishes."

"Yes mother" she called back as she pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill.

_Dear Professor Snape,_

_ Once again I find myself writing to you. This time I must thank you for brewing the mandrake drought for me and the other students, if not for you we would have had to wait a lot longer then we did to wake up. I must also remind you that I plan on marring you one day, although I will be fine with being your friend until I convince you of that. I hope to hear from you sometime this summer._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Jane Granger_

She smiled to herself as she sealed it up and sent it off. She laughed to herself as she thought of Ron and Harry and how they would react if they knew that one day she would be Mrs Hermione Jane Snape. Their heads would explode.

****Snape's P.O.V.****

Severus sighed as he lay down still grasping the letter he had gotten earlier. Ms Granger had once again sent a letter to him. He wondered what was going threw her head as she sent each of the letters, first an apology then a thank-you. In both she says that she plans on marring him. After the first one he thought it was a joke so he ignored it. Now he wasn't sure what to think.

Did she really believe this? Its just infatuation, he must put an end to this. He put the letter on his night stand and as he was going to sleep he decided he would have to be even crueler to her the fallowing year. It was mean but this infatuation could not continue.


	3. Year three

I had my friend beta this one. if you notice anything off still please feel free to let me know.

Disclaimer: Once again, Dont own Dont sue. I have Nothing you want... trust me.

* * *

Year Three

Hermione got home and started her first day of summer ritual. He had never replied but instead once again cruller then the year before. She was upset until he willingly put himself in front of a werewolf to save Harry, Ron, and herself.

This was different then just brewing a potion to revive her because he didn't need to be there. He didn't need to risk his life but he did and for that reason she wrote to him.

_Dear Professor Severus Snape,_

_I am writing this letter to you, not to tell you I shall marry you (although I will) but to tell you thank you for saving me from Professor Lupin when he was a werewolf. It was very brave of you. I really only have one question. Why?_

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Jane Granger_

*Snapes POV*

Severus was sipping on some fire whiskey pondering the most recent letter, 'Why indeed'. Albus had of course asked him the same question the day after it happened.

*Flashback*

Severus was standing on the other side of Albus's desk, waiting for the talking to he knew he was going to get. He would have gotten this talking too yesterday but seeing as he had been attacked by Potter, he had a huge headache and had to deal with Poppy fussing over him.

Albus was sitting at his desk, eyeing Severus with an air of amusement, taking his time drinking a cup of tea and sucking on a lemon drop.

"Headmaster, can we please just get on with this, I have work I must do." Severus said in an exhausted tone.

Albus gave in.

"Severus, What possessed you to go out to the shrieking shack without informing me or any other teacher of what was going on?" Albus asked, in a serious tone, even if his eyes sparkled with amusement.

"There was no time Headmaster, I was going to Lupin's office to give him the Wolfsbane potion when I saw him walking across the grounds towards the Womping Willow. I then noticed two other figures near the Womping Willow and realized they would be in danger of Lupin with out this potion. Upon seeing the figures I made them out to be Miss. Granger and Potter, so I set off after them." Severus recited his well rehearsed story.

"So it has nothing to do with the fact that it was Lilly's son that needed protecting?" Albus asked with a slight smile

"That may have been a deciding factor." Severus reluctantly admitted.

"Well Severus, I am glad you were there but next time you decide to go on a rescue mission, please send word to me on your way out. Have a nice day." Albus said, dismissing Severus.

Severus turned on his heel and left the office.

*End Flashback*

Severus sighed. He admitted to Albus that it was Lilly's son that was a deciding factor but he didn't share that the other was the fact that his favorite pupil was out there as well. Miss Granger had certainly become one of his favorite students. He looked forward to reading her essays in class because she always brought a different view to subjects then her peers, although her crush on him was a bit disturbing.

He took out a quill and a scrap of parchment and penned a response.

_Miss Granger,_

_Why indeed._

_Professor Snape_.

It wasn't an answer but then again he didn't need to answer to a teenage girl. He didn't know why, but he felt he should at least respond to this letter. Maybe it was the alcohol.


	4. Year Four

Hello everyone, I hope you had as good of a Valentines day as I did. Sorry for the delay in posting, but to make up for it, I have a little bit of a longer chapter. This Chapter is Unbeta-ed. please keep that in mind.

Disclaimer: Dont own, Dont sue. i has nothing.

* * *

Year Four

She couldn't believe it. Voldemort was back, and Professor Snape would have to go back to spying. On top of all that, she wouldn't be spending her summer at home, she was spending it at the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. Since she would be staying there and helping clean, she would actually get to see him over the summer! Although she was still a little hurt by his words to her when Malfoy cursed her.

"I see no difference"

Those words still haunted her at times. The look he gave her at the time was one of the coldest stares she had ever seen. Not only did he hurt her then but he also humiliated her. Just the thoughts of that indecent made her mad all over again. She almost didn't want to write to him this year, just because she was that mad. Still tradition is tradition, so she found a secluded spot in the library at headquarters, pulled out a quill and piece of parchment. She stared at it for a second, and all of the hurtful things he had said to her this past year, and years before started flooding into her mind.

_Professor Snape,_

_ I wasn't going to write you this year but since I write every year it would be rude not to and I, unlike some, would rather not be rude. Even if that person was rude to me first._

_Your Student_

_ Hermione Jane Granger_

Before thinking about what she wrote she sealed the letter and sent it off. She smiled smugly about how she had told him off. It was about time someone said something to him. 'I mean, seriously, it wouldn't kill him to be nicer to me' she thought to herself. She froze for a second, remembering Voldemort and Professor Snape's spying duties. She gasped. 'Would it kill him? Maybe he's more of a git lately because of his spying, I mean he wasn't spying last year but Harry said something about over hearing a conversation between Professor Karkaroff and Professor Snape about their marks becoming darker and more defined. Oh Merlin, how could I be stupid? Better yet, how could I say such mean things to the man I plan on marring? The last thing he needs right now is an angry teenager.' At that thought She got another piece of parchment out and wrote another letter.

_Dear Professor Snape,_

_ I am so sorry about my last letter. It was immature of me and I was only thinking of myself and my feelings being hurt. I did not take into account your situation or your feelings. Please accept my apology. I hope you will write back if you accept. Once again I am truly sorry for my lack of thinking._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_ Hermione Jane Granger_

***Snape's POV***

Severus had just gotten back form a Death Eater meeting and was getting ready to go talk to Dumbledore when an owl came him. He gave a weary smile. The yearly letter. His smile quickly turned sour as he read the letter. 'That little chit thinks to call me out on my behavior? Like I could be anything other but an-' his thoughts were interrupted by a second letter coming. Reading threw this one made him feel a little better. He knew she was better then that and it seemed she realized it to soon after sending the first letter.

He only had one more thing he had to do before he went to report to Dumbledore.

***Hermione's POV***

"I wonder what this is all about" Hermione said to Ron as they made their way down to the kitchen to meet with Professor Dumbledore.

"I don't know, maybe he will tell us that we are finally in the Order, and we can do more then just clean all the time!" Ron said hopefully.

As they got into the kitchen Dumbledore was standing there, getting ready to leave, when he spotted them, "Hello children, a few things before I go. First, you two are such a help around here, keep up the good work with the cleaning around here and it will be a cozy place to be in no time. Second I just wanted to let you know that Harry will not be here until after his birthday and I must ask you not to write to him at all until he gets here, with Voldemort back it is not safe. Finally, Hermione, Professor Snape kindly" At this Ron snorted at the idea that Snape ever did anything _kindly_, "asks that you please keep a hold of your books better, he found one when he was clearing out his room for the summer." he said, smiling as he handed the book to a confused Hermione.

The book was Arithmancy'sUses in Complex Potions. She stared at the book for a second, puzzled, then realized that it may not have been her book but Professor Snape gave it to her, probably as a sign she was forgiven. She then smiled up at Professor Dumbledore. "Thank you so much, I was wondering where I had left it. Please tell Professor Snape that I am thankful for him returning it to me." She said as she was leaving.

She walked into the library and found a comfy chair, as she opened the book. On the inside cover she read:

_To Miss Granger,_

_ I am giving you this book for many reasons. First being that I cannot write at the moment without gaining suspicion. Second I thought you would enjoy the book as much as I have in the past. You are indeed forgiven as long as you remember in the future that I must act as I do. Although do not misunderstand me, not all of it is an act. I am the snarky bastard that everyone calls me, just not to the extent that I show at school. For this I must apologies. This message is spelled so only those who know of it may see it._

_ Professor S. Snape_

Hermione sighed happily when she read this and started in on the book right away.


	5. Year Five

I figured since I am awake and bored, and this chapter is so short, what the heck, why not go ahead and post chapter five. so here you all are.

Warnings. Unbeta-ed and retyped by a tired insomniac. please keep that in mind.

Disclaimer: don't own, Don't sue.

* * *

Year Five

_Dear Professor Severus Snape,_

_ It has been five years since I started writing these letters and I have only gotten a two word  
reply once and a confirmation that you accepted an apology. As much as I enjoyed the book, I would  
have much rather had a way to talk to you on an ongoing basis. Please consider it at least. I am  
open to all suggestions._

_Yours Truly,_

_ Hermione Jane Granger_

Severus sighed, wondering how everything turned out like this. When did his fondness of her as a student turn into a fondness for her as a person, and a person who will grow into a very beautiful woman at that? He would like to say that he didn't know, but that was a lie.

He could pinpoint the exact moment that his thoughts of her started to be less then that of a teacher. On top of that it was sooner then he would care to admit, The moment he saw her at the Yule Ball he started seeing her as less of a student and more of the woman she would grow to be. He tried to comfort himself by reminding himself that she is a year older then most of her class mates, plus that year she was using the time turner, though it was still earlier then what was appropriate.

He thought all this as he put together a package and sent it off, hoping to any and all deities that he would not come to regret this.

***Hermione's POV***

It was almost a week since Hermione had sent the last letter and she hadn't received a response yet. Unfortunately for her, after the O.W.L.s this year the teachers didn't send them home with much work, because they never knew which classes they would be continuing. Although, Hermione had a good idea of which ones she would continue, she was happy with her test results. They had come yesterday. In total she had gotten 10 O.W.L.s with an outstanding in Charms, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, History of Magic, Astronomy, Herbology, Ancient Runes, and of course, Potions. She was slightly disappointed when she found out she had only gotten an Exceeds Expectations in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Having nothing better to do, Hermione decided to reread the book Professor Snape gave her the year before.

Her reading was interrupted by an owl landing next to her with a package attached to its foot. She hurriedly relieved the owl of the package and it flew off. She tore threw the wrapping to find a leather bound notebook, slightly confused she looked for a letter, which she found and read.

_To Miss Granger, _

_ Since you insist we talk, I have decided to give you a duplicate notebook of one I have.  
They are charmed so that when you write a letter to me on one page, it will show up in my  
copy of the notebook. Likewise, if I write back, it will show up on the next page. I will not  
write every day. Just be warned also, I will not censor myself ether. Remember that. If you  
dislike that then you do not have to write. Also, no one but you and myself are able to read  
these._

_Professor Severus T. Snape_

Hermione laughed out loud in releaf. She had feared he wouldn't want to talk to her. She grabbed the notebook and flipped threw the blank pages, trying to imaged its twin in his hands. After a few seconds she rummaged threw her bag to find a quill and some ink, eager to write to him again.


	6. Year six

Sorry that its short, but Ive been sick and will hopefully have the second to last chapter up tomorrow, we are coming to an end.

once again unbeta-ed and i dont own.

* * *

Hermione was in her room crying, she still couldn't believe that Professor Dumbledore was dead. Now she realized what Professor Snape meant when on the last page of the notebook he said he would get another set during the summer, that is if she still wanted to talk to him.

It was bad enough for Professor Dumbledore to be gone but Harry and Ron kept on about how they _knew_ Snape was a bad guy and wouldn't listen when she tried to reason that Dumbledore might have asked him to do it, since he was dying from the other curse anyway.

Sniffling and drying her eyes she got up and pulled a piece of parchment out.

_Dear Severus,_

_I don't call you professor anymore because I am not returning to Hogwarts in the fall. Harry, Ron, and I have something we need to do. I just remind you that one day I will marry you for these reasons:_

_You are intelligent_

_ You are brave_

_ I know you are truly on our side_

_ Most of all, between all of our letters I really and truly fell in love with you._

_Yours Forever,_

_ Hermione Jane Granger_

_P.S. Please send another notebook._

A few days after Hermione sent the last letter a package came, containing a new journal and a small box. Opening the journal first she read his opening letter.

_Dear Hermione, _

_Thank you for your belief in me. That letter couldn't have come at a better time. You may be curious about the box that came with this journal, I would like you to become my wife when all this is over, just as you kept reminding me you will one day._ _In the box is a ring that will be invisible when you put it on, it shall only become visible if I die or I release the spell. I don't want you left wondering. Please wear it._

_Yours,_

_ Severus_

Stunned by the letter, Hermione carefully opened the box. Inside was a simple, yet elegant diamond solitaire. She hesitantly slipped it on her ring finger and watched as it disappeared.


	7. The Final Battle

Wootness second to last chapter!

Note: I understand that i skipped a bunch of stuff in the final battle, i ment to.

*Warning* once again its unbeta-ed. if you don't like it, feel free to beta for me.

* * *

Hermione and Ron where coming back from the Chamber of Secrets after destroying Hufflepuffs cup, when Ron noticed something flicker on her hand.

"Hermione, is there something on your hand?" He asked confused. Hermione looked down quickly, also seeing the flicker, tears filling her eyes as she started to panic. 'Shit! Severus is dying, I need to help him.' she started running to where Harry was.

"Harry, do you know where Voldemort is?" Hermione asked figuring that's where Severus was.

"Yeah, He is in the Shreaking Shack, I just saw him." Harry said, motioning to his scar, hinting he saw it in a vision. "Why?" Harry added as an after though, as Hermione was already rushing down the hall, and out of the castle, tward the Womping Willow. Harry and Ron were tailing behind her. She got threw the entrance and cast a silencing spell on her feet, still running at full speed.

Hermione got there in time to see Voldemort leave the room that Severus was in. She ran to Severus's side and rummaged in her pink purse for medical potions that she had stored for just this purpose, pouring them one by one down his throught. Ron and harry showed up at this point out of breath.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing Hermione?" Harry asked in a hushed tone.

"What does it look like? I'm saving his life." She answered, not slowing down. At this point Severus woke up slightly, "Her...mione..." He gasped, between potions.

"Hold on Severus, I will save you. I promise." She replied, kissing his forehead.

Ron and Harry were staring at the pair like they just grew an extra head, each. Severus then noticed the boys and motioned for Hermione to pause. "Harry," He gasped "Here" He said as he reached into his pocket and handed him a bottle of silvery liquid. Harry recognized what it was at once and ran off to find a pensive.

"Are you ever going to tell me Why you are doing this?" Ron asked. Hermione looked at Severus who nodded weakly.

"Ron, I love Severus, after the war we are going to get married, and nothing you or Harry say or do will stop us." She said calmly, feeding a last blood replenisher, to Severus, who then fell into a deep sleep.

Ron stared at her gasping, trying to wrap his head around what she had just told him.

"You... him... what?... when?... how?" Ron stammered.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I've been engaged almost a year Ronald. The rest of that is none of your business."

* * *

After the battle Hermione brought Severus to the Hospital Wing, to get more advanced medical treatment. Harry had prevailed. The light had won. Severus was treated like a hero in the hospital once both Harry and Hermione had vouched for him.

As she sat next to his bedside she got out a peice of parchment, some ink and a quill and started writing.

_Dear Severus_

_You're in a coma right now. I miss you so much. The boys are taking the news of us very well. Harry refuses to say what the memories were of. He doesn't want to invade your privicy even more then it already will be. I love you so much and I can't wait for you to wake up._

_All of my love,_

_ Hermione Jane Granger (soon to be Snape)_

She sealed up the letter and tucked it under his pillow.


	8. One Year Later

Finally the last chapter in the story. sorry to keep you waiting. I have been off the computer for quite sometime dealing with family issues :/ anyway here you go.

AN: This is Unbeta-ed. you have been warned. Also... If you do not like Cheesy Mushy Romantic stuff, just leave now and let the end be of your own imagination :)

* * *

Hermione got home and poured herself a glass of wine. She needed it after the day she had. It was the one year anniversary of the Defeat of Voldemort. Harry, Ron, Neville and herself had to give speeches at the Gala. What nobody seemed to understand was that she wanted nothing more then to go to St. Mungos and hold Severus's hand. Hoping he would wake up.

All of his vitals were fine, his snake bite all healed up and his brain functioning, he just would not wake.

Finishing up what was in her glass she went to pour another when her floo activated.

"Miss Granger! Come quick" A voice called out startling her, making her drop both the bottle of wine and her glass.

"What is it Rose?" Hermione asked, Rose was the healer assigned to Severus.

"He's awake and demanding to see you." she said. "Please come threw quick, he is absolutely distraught." Hermione rushed to the fireplace grabbing a hand full of floo powder.

"St. Mungos" She said as she stepped into the floo.

She stumbled out of the floo at the other end. In the distance she could hear shouting. She recognised Severus's voice, running threw the double doors to where he was. "Severus!" she breathed, not believing here eyes. He was sitting up in bed shouting at one of the nurses to get Hermione, when he heard her. She flew into is open arms, kissing him.

"Where were you?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

"I had to give a speech after the Gala." She replied, tears streaming down her face.

Severus was surprised. "they had the victory celebration already?" He asked.

Hermione gave him a bemused look. "Severus you have been in a coma for a year." she explained. "Today is the one year anniversary." Realization flashed in his eyes.

"So he is really gone?" He asked, hardly wispering, hardly believing it could be true.

"Yes Sev, your free." She replied, grinning threw her tears

Severus moved to get out to of the bed. "Severus be careful." Hermione warned.

"I don't want to waste anymore time. I want to do things right now. Severus said, standing on shaky legs, slowly starting to kneel on one knee taking Hermione's hand. "Last time I asked this, I asked via a letter. Hermione Jane Granger, Will you marry me?" Hermione burst into tears again and launched into sevus arms making them both fall over as she kissed him.

"Ow, woman don't send me back into a coma." he said jokingly, "So whats the answer?" He asked

"Of course I will, I told you that years ago." She said.


End file.
